As computers have become increasingly interconnected, users have been given the option of downloading programs for their computers from numerous different sources. This wide availability of programs provides users with many choices, but it is not without its problems. One problem with downloading programs is that downloaded programs can be malware, such as virus programs, that can infect a user's computer. Oftentimes, such malware is disguised or represented as another program in an attempt to deceive users into installing the malware on their computers, making it difficult for users to correctly determine which programs they should and should not be downloading. This can lead to poor user experiences, as users can unintentionally download malware on their computers.